


Coming Out of the Closet and I've Been Doing Just Fine

by SalamanderGoo



Series: Grump Oneshots [1]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Cats, Coming Out, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 01:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19096642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalamanderGoo/pseuds/SalamanderGoo
Summary: Ross and Brian have been together for nearly a year, but they've been keeping it secret.  It's been getting harder and harder, and maybe it's time to change that.





	Coming Out of the Closet and I've Been Doing Just Fine

“Is it… a water molecule?”

“...it’s Mickey Mouse, you dork.” Ross snorted, leaning against Brian. “You suck at pictionary.”

“I also happen to have fur in front of my face and a paw batting at my glasses. Two different cats.” Brian raised an eyebrow, but Hadron’s long fur hid it. Orph was patting softly at his cheeks with his paws, which was, admittedly, adorable.

Ross set his tablet down, giggling as he picked up Hadron. “Aw, big kitty loves his dad.” He pressed Hadron’s face against Brian’s, earning a big meow.

“Yeah, yeah, I love my cat son too.” He kissed his head, laughing at the next meow. “So, how about we go to that new Godzilla movie together? It looks pretty cool and like the kind of thing you’ll enjoy.”

“Brian, you know how I feel about public dates…” Ross sighed, watching Brian’s face fall. “It’s not you, baby, I promise, I just…”

“You’re scared, I know.” As much as he tried to hold it back, a tiny bit of bitterness seeped into his voice. “What if I invite Dan or Arin? Then if someone sees us, it won’t look like a date? Whoever else comes won’t think so either.”

“...I’ll think about it.”

“I just-” Brian shook his head. “We live together, Ross. I don’t want to push you into anything you’re uncomfortable with, but if we’re going to be anything more than this… we can’t keep hiding. You won’t even go into work in the same car as me, I have to make excuses to Dan so he doesn’t come over, we lock Hadron in the bathroom when you stream… Ross, god I love you so much, but it’s getting harder and harder.”

Ross blinked back tears, taking a shaking breath. “I’m so sorry Brian. I love you too, I really do, and I’m just so scared-”

“I know.” Brian carefully pulled Ross closer, hugging him. “It’s okay, but… we need to talk about this.” He looked up at Ross’s face. “But maybe not tonight. It’s getting late anyway. How about you go get ready for bed, I’ll make tea?”

Ross sniffled, face flushed red with embarrassment. “Okay.” He covered his face a moment before heading to the bathroom.

Brian watched him go, carefully standing up without knocking the cats off the couch. Hadron was groomin Orph, who was purring loudly. “You two have this whole thing down, don’t you.” He laughed a little. “Ross and I are domestic cat gays…” He went to make the tea, listening to the sounds of Ross getting ready for bed down the hall.

He set two mugs of tea on the bedside stand in their bedroom, changing into pajamas. Ross was brushing his teeth in the bathroom, and Brian softly wrapped his arms around Ross’s waist. “Hey baby,” he murmured.

“Hi Bri,” he said back, spitting out his toothpaste. “I love you, I swear I do.”

“And I’ve never doubted that for a second. I love you too.” He pressed a soft kiss to Ross’s shoulder. “We’ll both feel better after a good night’s sleep, alright?”

“Okay.” Ross swished a mouthful of water and spit it out before kissing Brian’s cheek. “I’ll go get into bed.”

“There’s tea in there for you.” Brian started brushing his teeth, looking out the door to watch the cats chase each other. Of course they’d be doing that right before bed. He shook his head with a little smile, turning to finish getting ready for bed.

Ross was wrapped up in the blankets, watching the cats fight over a sparkly bell toy. “They’re so dumb, I love them.”

“Yeah, they are.” Brian smiled, getting into bed with Ross. “Then they’ll jump up onto the bed at 2 am.”

“What dumbasses.” He switched the light off, laying down and pulling Brian close. “Goodnight, Brian.”

“Night babe.” Brian nuzzled his face into Ross’s chest, yawning. He settled into a content sleep, only waking once around 2:30 when the cats jumped into the bed. Ross had just whined and pulled him closer, helping him fall back asleep quickly.

The next morning, Ross was the first one up with the alarm, heading to shower while Brian fed the cats and took care of the litter, Hadron meowing and curling around his ankles. Brian laughed softly as he made coffee, listening for when Ross finished in the shower.

He sighed softly, casting a spare glance at the clock. They’d end up late if Ross didn’t hurry. As he passed Ross on his way into the bathroom, he gave him a quick kiss. “I fed the cats and cleaned the litter box. Just go as soon as you’re ready, okay? I’ll see you at work.” Without waiting for an answer, he closed the door.

When he went into the bedroom to get dressed, Ross was sitting on their bed, petting Orph. “Babe, we’re both going to be late at this rate.”

“We’ll be the same amount late if you drive us?” He bit his lip. “I thought about what you said last night. It’s time to stop pretending.” He watched Brian get dressed.

“You… want to tell the others?”

“We’ve been dating for almost a year now, Brian. It’s unfair to both of us that I’ve been too afraid to come out.”

Brian smiled a little as he pulled on a tee shirt. “Only if you’re ready.”

“I am.” He pulled Brian into a gentle kiss. “I’m ready for this. Just please let me take the lead?”

“I’ll leave it all to you,” Brian promised. “...But seriously, we’ll be late and need to leave now.”

Ross laughed, grabbing his shoes. “Right, yeah, let’s go!”

They laughed as they headed out, Ross’s hand brushing against Brian’s. It was a tiny gesture, but Brian’s heart fluttered, since it was the most they’d ever done in public. Brian softly nudged his head against Ross’s before they got in the car.

The drive was content and quiet, Ross holding Brian’s hand softly. Ross messed with the radio, groaning when everything was on morning shows. “I just want to listen to music.”

“You can plug in the aux, if you want. Or put in a CD.” Brian offered his phone, looking away from a road a minute.

Ross took the phone and tapped in Brian’s password. “Only because you make better playlists.”

“I just have better taste.” Brian laughed as Ross hooked the phone up and started playing the music. A soft satisfaction curled in Brian’s chest like a cat. He was driving to work with his boyfriend, they lived together, and they were going to come out to their closest friends.

They were only about fifteen minutes late when Brian pulled into the parking lot. “Hey, we’re less late than expected!” Ross hopped out, patting his pockets to make sure he had everything. “And… I’m covered in Hadron’s fur.”

“He loves you!” Brian laughed, giving him one last kiss before heading to head inside. Ross blushed, rolling his eyes as he followed.

Arin was in the middle of the morning meeting when they walked in. “Oh, hey guys! We’re just going over some stuff for the week.”

Ross nodded, setting his stuff in his office. “Cool, cool…” He looked over at Brian, flashing him a nervous smile. Brian gave him a smile back before taking a seat next to Dan, Ross sitting down by Suzy.

Arin finished going over the week’s schedule, looking around the table. “Anything else we should go over?”

Ross took a deep breath and stood up. “Um, yeah. I wanted to let everyone know that I’m bisexual and that Brian and I are dating. We have been for close to a year now.” He held his breath until Suzy rested a hand on his arm.

“That’s great guys! Congratulations.” She gave him a warm smile before standing to give Ross a hug.

The others offered their congratulations, Dan leaning against Brian. “You’re dating my worst enemy? I can’t believe you Brian!”

“I mean, he’s hot though. Have you seen his ass?”

Dan laughed. “I can confidently say I haven’t ever intentionally looked at Ross’s ass.”

“You’re missing out!” Brian laughed. “And for the record, I’m also bi.”

“Called it!” Dan ruffled Brian’s hair, laughing. “For real though, congrats. I’m glad you two are happy together.”

Brian looked over at Ross with a small smile. “We are. ...we really are.”


End file.
